<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hambriento como un lobo by RobertMcLeod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014490">Hambriento como un lobo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobertMcLeod/pseuds/RobertMcLeod'>RobertMcLeod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crowley (Supernatural) Loves Bobby Singer, Established Crowley (Supernatural)/Bobby Singer, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobertMcLeod/pseuds/RobertMcLeod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SOBRENATURAL: EL CAPÍTULO PERDIDO</p><p>Con el ceño fruncido, Bobby dejó caer la cerilla en el cuenco de bronce que tenía delante,  y las plantas secas que había en el interior ardieron, llenando de sombras el diseño que había pintado con tiza alrededor del cuenco. El olor del azufre fue lo primero que notó, seguido de un olor más agradable y que reconoció perfectamente. Sólo un demonio podía seguir usando una colonia tan empalagosa. </p><p>	-Vaya -dijo Crowley, acariciándose levemente la barba del mentón-. ¿No hay círculo de contención? ¿Ni trampa para demonios? El alce y la ardilla se sentirían muy decepcionados, Bobby Singer...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crowley/Bobby Singer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hambriento como un lobo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SOBRENATURAL: EL CAPÍTULO PERDIDO. <br/>
HAMBRIENTO COMO UN LOBO</p><p>Corcoran, Norte de California.</p><p> -Así que... este sitio... ¿está abandonado?<br/>
 Jenna miró a su alrededor con una sonrisa mientras Rayder apagaba el motor del coche, un Pontiac Catalina del 67 que el chico había heredado de su padre y que había sido uno de los principales motivos por los que Jenna se había interesado por él. No se consideraba una chica materialista, estudiaba medicina en UCLA y quería trabajar al menos un año en África como voluntaria para alguna ONG, pero le llamaban la atención los coches. Y si Rayder no hubiera tenido ese coche, probablemente nunca hubieran hablado siquiera, él estudiaba Literatura Inglesa y hacía teatro, ni siquiera tenían amigos en común. Pero Jenna le había visto aparcar delante de un restaurante en Pasadena donde hacían los mejores burritos veganos de California, y había empezado a hablar con él. De eso hacía un año y medio, y ese era su segundo viaje juntos. <br/>
 -Completamente abandonado -respondió él, echándose las llaves del coche al bolsillo y saliendo fuera, tamborileando con las manos en el capó del coche mientras Jenna se unía a él, pasándose la mano por la frente para secarse el sudor-. Lo fundaron unos buscadores de oro en 1873, unas quince familias se asentaron aquí, procedentes de... Carolina del Norte, creo. Ahí está el salón, allí la iglesia... creo que hacía de escuela también. <br/>
 -Eres un rarito... -sonrió Jenna, dándole un beso, y él se encogió de hombros-. ¿Y qué pasó, por qué se marcharon?<br/>
 -Oh, no se marcharon -respondió Rayder-. Los mataron a todos.<br/>
 -¿Qué? Rayder, ¿qué...?<br/>
 -La mujer del alcalde, una tal Teresa Marley, perdió la cabeza, y en 1877, durante la celebración comunal de la Navidad, envenenó a todos los asistentes, y luego se ahorcó. <br/>
 -¡Venga ya Rayder! ¡Intentas asustarme!<br/>
 -No, de verdad. Luego los pozos se secaron...  y en fin, nadie quiso venir ya aquí a vivir, porque además lo del oro resultó ser falso, no era más que un yacimiento de calcopirita... Que calor, joder. Pero en fin, querías un sitio original, y aquí lo tienes.<br/>
 -Cuando dije que quería visitar un sitio original, me refería a un balneario ambientado en Roma o una excursión en jeep por las playas de Malibú, Rayder, no a Crystal Lake...<br/>
 -¿Qué?<br/>
 -Viernes 13... la primera parte... Oh, venga ya, Rayder... Da igual. Este sitio da escalofríos.<br/>
 -Bueno, no tenemos por qué quedarnos por aquí si no te gusta -respondió Rayder de inmediato, abrazando a Jenna-. El hotel está a unas dos horas de aquí, pensaba llegar a la hora de cenar, pero en fin... seguro que se nos ocurre algo que hacer allí. Es un sitio civilizado y creo que hacen la mejor tarta de cerezas de la Costa Oeste.<br/>
 -Ya... la mejor... <br/>
 -Sí, la mejor.<br/>
 -Da igual -dijo ella finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros-. Ya que estamos aquí, echemos un vistazo. Pero si aparece un asesino, puedes estar seguro de que te usaré como escudo humano mientras huyo.<br/>
 -Correré el riesgo -replicó Rayder, y pasando el brazo sobre los hombros de Jenna, se dirigió con ella al salón. Las puertas estaban casi descolgadas, pero el chico se permitió abrirlas de golpe para que se abrieran con el típico movimiento oscilatorio que hizo reír a la chica. Los muebles estaban cubiertos de polvo y arena, había mesas aquí y allá, sillas tiradas en el suelo, un estante situado tras un mostrador que en algún tiempo había tenido botellas... <br/>
 -Es como una peli del oeste -dijo Jenna-. Sólo falta que aparezca John Wayne por las escaleras...<br/>
 -¿Quién?<br/>
 -Rayder, te juro qué...<br/>
 -Era, broma, era broma, sé quien es John Wayne, tranquila -rió Rayder, separándose unos pasos de Jenna para acercarse a la barra-. Fíjate, aquí debía haber un espejo... ¿Podemos hacernos una foto en alguna de las mesas? He traído una baraja de póker, quiero que mi foto me la hagas con la mano del muerto, como si fuera Wild Bill Hickok... <br/>
 Rayder notó un escalofrío y escuchó un crujido extraño tras él. Se giró de inmediato, y frunció el ceño. <br/>
 Jenna ya no estaba allí. <br/>
 -¿Jenna? -llamó-. ¿Dónde estás?<br/>
 No hubo respuesta, y Rayder sonrió.<br/>
 -Vale, cariño, nos marchamos de aquí. Y veré Viernes 13. Venga anda, sal de donde...<br/>
 Rayder apenas pudo ver la silueta que se acercaba a él a toda velocidad, como una sombra de ojos rojos, y ni siquiera pudo gritar antes de que la oscuridad le envolviera.  <br/>

Posey, Norte de California.<br/>

 -¿Le Bon? ¿Ese no es el apellido de un cantante?<br/>
 Sam dirigió una rápida mirada a Dean, que se rascó la barbilla, asintiendo, aunque fue Bobby el que respondió a la policía. <br/>
 -Es un apellido muy común en Francia -dijo con un gruñido, pasando entre los dos hermanos encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a la placa de la ayudante del sheriff-. Disculpe las molestias, agente Rodríguez, pero tenemos un poco de prisa, ¿podríamos ir al grano?<br/>
 -Claro, agente Taylor. Agente Rhodes, agente... Le Bon... pasen por aquí, por favor -dijo Rodríguez, haciendo un gesto a Sam, Dean y Bobby para que la siguieran. Dean se detuvo un segundo para mirar la silueta de Rodríguez, la ayudante del sheriff no parecía haber cumplido aún los treinta años, llevaba el cabello muy corto y tenía la piel bronceada y los ojos negros. Dean iba a hacer un comentario, pero Bobby le golpeó en el estómago con un gesto disimulado, haciéndole callar. <br/>
 -Tu afán de fama os va a meter algún día en problemas, idiota -gruñó Bobby, y Dean lanzó un suspiro, negando con la cabeza.<br/>
 -Cojonudo. <br/>
 Rodríguez les llevó a una pequeña sala de reuniones más allá de la recepción de la pequeña comisaría de Possey, donde sólo había dos agentes más, trabajando con sus ordenadores y lanzando miradas de reojo a los tres agentes trajeados del FBI. Era una pequeña habitación con una mesa en el centro y media docena de sillas, y Rodríguez había puesto sobre la mesa dos carpetas con los expedientes que habían pedido ver cuando habían llamado por teléfono para avisar de que iban a presentarse allí para investigar las desapariciones. <br/>
 -Muchas gracias por la documentación, agente Rodríguez -dijo Sam, y ella sonrió y ante la mirada perpleja de Dean incluso se sonrojó un poco. Bobby se sentó en una de las sillas y comenzó a revisar los documentos. Jenna Thompson y Ryder Mitchell, veinte años cada uno, estudiantes de la UCLA desaparecidos desde el pasado miércoles. Los padres de Ryder habían hecho la denuncia, el chico había salido con su novia para una escapada aprovechando un par de días libres, y había acordado con sus padres llamarles cuando llegaran a Posey, pero nunca había llamado y su madre había sido lo suficientemente insistente como para que tramitaran una orden de búsqueda. Los padres de la chica vivían en Ohio. Bobby observó las fotos de los chicos en los expedientes, tomadas de sus registros de la Universidad. Dos chicos normales, ella bastante más guapa que él, sin tatuajes, piercings raros ni pintas extrañas, lo que en América llamaban dos buenos chicos. <br/>
 -Así que encontraron el coche aquí... -dijo Sam, señalando un punto marcado con una chincheta roja en el mapa de la región que había en la pared. ¿Corcoran?<br/>
 -Sí, así es -respondió Rodríguez-. El coche estaba aparcado en la entrada del pueblo, con las maletas todavía en el maletero. Bueno, no eran exactamente maletas, eran más bien mochilas. Nada raro en ellas, ni armas, ni drogas, ni juguetes sexuales raros. <br/>
 -Que excursión más sosa -musitó Dean, y Sam y Bobby le miraron serios. Se encogió de hombros y se dedicó a ojear la carpeta de Sam le puso delante-. ¿Es un pueblo grande? A lo mejor encontraron un hotel romántico y llevan desde entonces...<br/>
 -No, no creo -le interrumpió Sam-. Es un pueblo abandonado desde hace más de un siglo. <br/>
 -El agente Rhodes tiene razón -afirmó Rodríguez-. Corcoran es una calle, un puñado de edificios viejos... Y ya. Durante los sesenta hubo un grupo de hippies raros que organizaron allí una comuna, pero no funcionó, y antes de que se llenara de yonkis o algo parecido, el ayuntamiento de Possey consiguió que tuviera protección estatal como punto de interés turístico... aunque deben venir tres turistas al año, no se hace demasiada promoción. <br/>
 -¿No interesa el turismo? -preguntó Sam, y Rodríguez se encogió de hombros.<br/>
 -Decisión del alcalde. Los turistas traen dinero, pero Possey es un pueblo tranquilo, y creo que todos estamos bien así. Un poco menos de dinero, pero ganamos en paz. De todas formas... no se imaginen que es Deadwood o algo así, creo que apenas estuvo habitado diez años -. El teléfono de Rodríguez sonó, y la ayudante del sheriff miró la pantalla y se encogió de hombros-. Disculpen, tengo que cogerlo, el sheriff está de vacaciones en Florida, y me pide que le actualice los datos... <br/>
 -Claro, vaya -sonrió Sam, y en cuanto ella salió se volvió hacia su hermano.<br/>
 -Dean, no.<br/>
 -¿Qué?<br/>
 -Vas a hacer algún comentario sobre cómo me ha mirado, sobre cómo ha sonreído o algo parecido, y no es el momento. No busca, amigas, novias, follamigas ni nada que te pase por la cabeza en este momento. <br/>
 Claro que no, tu hermano es un enfermo depravado , dijo Lucifer desde una esquina de la sala, pero Sam se limitó a ignorarle. <br/>
 -Yo no iba a decir nada de eso.<br/>
 -Oh, ya lo creo que sí.<br/>
 -Idiotas -musitó Bobby, cerrando su carpeta-. Tenemos a dos chicos que llevan una semana desaparecidos en un pueblo abandonado. Y con ellos, han desaparecido siete personas en los alrededores de Corcoran en los últimos doce años. <br/>
 -Corcoran estuvo habitado solo cuatro años a finales del siglo XIX -explicó Sam-. Una de las mujeres del pueblo enloqueció, envenenó a todos los vecinos y luego se ahorcó. ¿Qué creéis que puede ser?<br/>
 Un espectro, dijo Lucifer.<br/>
 -Un espectro -afirmaron Bobby y Dean al mismo tiempo. <br/>
 -Será mejor que echemos entonces un vistazo -dijo Dean, y Sam asintió. Bobby carraspeó y los dos hermanos lo miraron.<br/>
 -Creo que será mejor que yo me quede en el hotel -dijo-. Quiero revisar la documentación disponible sobre Corcoran, y ver dónde enterraron a la loca asesina, si hay constancia de ello. <br/>
 -De acuerdo, te dejamos en el motel de camino -afirmó Dean-. Oh, espera. Igual quiere quedarse Sam a estudiar. Él solo. O con la agente Rodríguez. <br/>
 -Dean... <br/>
 El chico tiene razón, Sammy. ¡Fiesta! ¡Sexo! ¡Rock´n´Roll!<br/>
 -Te está hablando ahora, ¿verdad? -preguntó Bobby, y Sam asintió mientras se apretaba la cicatriz de la mano. El dolor era un recordatorio incómodo que le servía para centrarse y obligar a la voz del diablo a pasar a un segundo plano. <br/>
 -Sammy... -comenzó a decir Dean, pero él negó con la cabeza.<br/>
 -Estoy bien -dijo-. Bobby, nos dices lo que encuentres, ¿vale?<br/>
 -Claro, chico. Claro.</p><p> -¡Venga, tío, esto es como el maldito Deadwood! -exclamó Dean, alzando los brazos en la calle mayor de Corcoran-. No me puedo creer que no haya cola para ver este sitio. Si fuera mío restauraría el salón, ¿te lo imaginas, Sammy? Un viejo salón del oeste, funcionando a todo tren, con su pianola, sus chicas con pololos, su whisky barato... Aunque después de estar realmente en el Oeste, debo decirte que ese whisky apestaba...<br/>
 Sammy, Sammy, si no fuera porque tu cabeza es el Hotel Hilton de los cerebros, la cháchara de tu hermano haría que me fuera de aquí a la carrera... después de partirle la boca y arrancarle la lengua, qué pesadilla...<br/>
 -Seguro que te harías rico, Dean -comentó Sam, sacando del maletero del coche de alquiler uno de los medidores de magnetismo. Sin darse cuenta, miró al vehículo con cierto desprecio, jamás lo admitiría ante Dean, pero echaba de menos el Impala. Quizá pudieran recuperarlo del garaje de Frank cuando los malditos Leviatanes dejaran de buscarles por todos los Estados Unidos... <br/>
 -Eres un soso, Sammy -suspiró Dean, empujando las puertas del salón-. Wild Bill Hicock, Calamity Jane, Jesse James, Buffalo Bill, Wyatt Earp, Annie Oakley... esos son los auténticos padres de nuestra nación... <br/>
 -Claro, Dean... -sonrió Sam, entrando tras su hermano y mirando las lecturas del medidor de magnetismo. Las agujas se habían movido en cuanto había entrado en aquel viejo edificio de madera, y ahora emitían un desagradable zumbido mientras indicaban la zona roja del medidor-. Mira esto. Actividad electromagnética...<br/>
 -¿Crees que se trata de un espectro vengativo? ¿La loca de Teresa Marley vuelve una vez más para acabar con lo que empezó?<br/>
 -Puede ser... pero los espectros vengativos no suelen llevarse los cuerpos... Creo que habría mucha más sangre por todas partes...<br/>
 Y vísceras, a los espectros vengativos les encantan las vísceras...<br/>
 -Pero según el informe policial no había nada. Ni sangre, ni restos, ni nada de nada -dijo Dean, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Ese cacharro funciona seguro?<br/>
 -Ehmm... sí, creo que sí. ¿Por qué?<br/>
 -Porque eres el joven menos joven que he conocido, Sam, pero más allá de tu mundo, los chicos y las chicas a veces se escapan juntos para darle a su cuerpo alegría, Macarena y... en fin, ya sabes.<br/>
 -Odio esa canción.<br/>
 Ya somos dos. <br/>
 El teléfono de Dean sonó, y se apresuró a cogerlo.<br/>
 -Hola Bobby, ¿qué te cuentas? ¿En serio? ¿Todo eso? Vale, gracias. <br/>
 -¿Qué ha encontrado?<br/>
 -Pues que el espectro vengativo está descartado. Los vecinos de Possey se pusieron en plan vecinos de Elm Street con Teresa Marley, así que cuando descubrieron lo que había hecho, la sacaron del cementerio y quemaron sus restos, y luego echaron sus cenizas a un puñado de gatos.<br/>
 -No...<br/>
 -Al parecer encontraron algún viejo texto de los tiempos de Salem con algunos consejos sobre ejecutar brujas... <br/>
 -Vaya con los habitantes de Posey... -suspiró Sam, mirando a su alrededor y echando un vistazo al exterior por las ventanas... y en ese momento, notó algo, un olor desagradable, pero familiar... Y vio el polvo amarillo en el quicio. <br/>
 -Dean... llama a Bobby... creo que tengo una pista...</p><p> Con el ceño fruncido, Bobby dejó caer la cerilla en el cuenco de bronce que tenía delante,  y las plantas secas que había en el interior ardieron, llenando de sombras el diseño que había pintado con tiza alrededor del cuenco. El olor del azufre fue lo primero que notó, seguido de un olor más agradable y que reconoció perfectamente. Sólo un demonio podía seguir usando una colonia tan empalagosa. <br/>
 -Vaya -dijo Crowley, acariciándose levemente la barba del mentón-. ¿No hay círculo de contención? ¿Ni trampa para demonios? El alce y la ardilla se sentirían muy decepcionados, Bobby Singer... <br/>
 -Déjate de gilipolleces, Crowley, no quiero que estés aquí cuando lleguen -gruñó Bobby, y Crowley enarcó las cejas-. Se supone que tus demonios iban a estarse quietecitos mientras los Leviatanes estuvieran dándonos por culo y que... <br/>
 -Quieto, viejo lobo, alto ahí -dijo Crowley, alzando las manos-. Mis demonios siguen en su sitio, soy un hombre... bueno, un demonio, de palabra. Ese es el fundamento de mi trabajo, ¿recuerdas? Romper acuerdos no es bueno para atraer clientes... Y además, te lo prometí a ti. Y nunca rompería un acuerdo contigo, deberías saberlo. <br/>
 Crowley dio dos pasos hacia Bobby y le puso la mano en la mejilla antes de continuar hablando. <br/>
 -Entiendo que tengas ganas de verme, pero no es necesario que busques excusas...<br/>
 -No te pongas chulo, que no te aguanto -replicó Bobby, pero antes tomó la mano de Crowley y le dio un beso en la palma de la mano-. A lo mejor es verdad que te echaba un poco de menos, pero no me estoy inventando nada. Los chicos han encontrado azufre en una investigación, están convencidos de que se trata de demonios, y si es cosa de demonios, es cosa tuya... <br/>
 -Por los clavos de San Pedro, que idiotas -suspiró Crowley-. ¿Sabes cómo está el Infierno desde que Castiel hizo lo que hizo? ¿Sabes lo que me cuesta mantener a todo el mundo quietecito en su sitio? ¡Es la Jaula de las Locas, pero sin gracia! Pero me paso todo el puñetero día cumpliendo con mis puñeteros pactos, así que no, no se trata de mis demonios, y no es cosa mía. Por muchas toneladas de azufre que encuentren, tus chicos se equivocan. Mis demonios están bien ordenaditos esperando a que papá Crowley les deje salir. Y ahora, ¿una copa? Esa cerveza que bebes sabe a meados, pero sé dónde puedo conseguir una botella del vino preferido del marqués de Sade... ¿o pasamos directamente a un revolcón? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarán en venir el alce y la ardilla? Tenemos que tener cuidado, no queremos que se les caigan los ojos si nos ven juntos... bueno, tú no quieres...<br/>
 -Cuando te pones así, eres una pesadilla...<br/>
 -Soy un demonio, y digo lo que pienso -sonrió Crowley, aflojándose el nudo de la corbata y lanzando un largo suspiro después-. Supongo que mis planes tendrán que esperar a otro día. Voy a echar un ojo por ahí y a ver qué oigo sobre lo que han encontrado tus chicos, pero la próxima vez que enciendas ese fuego, espero que tengas menos ropa y más vino, Bobby Singer. <br/>
 Bobby se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello, pero asintió mientras Crowley le lanzaba un beso con la mano antes de desaparecer. <br/>
 -Maldita sea... -gruñó Bobby, justo a tiempo, porque en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación del motel se abrió y entraron los Winchester, cargados de bolsas de papel con el logo del Big Belly Burger. Bobby volvió a gruñir. Las patatas del Big Belly Burger eran una mierda, y en ese momento, por algún motivo, le apetecía mucho una buena copa de vino... </p><p> -La verdad es que no lo tengo nada claro -masculló Sam, echándose hacia atrás en la silla mientras daba un trago a su botella de cerveza mirando la pantalla de su portátil-. Hay azufre... pero nada más.<br/>
 -¿Y no te parece suficiente? -preguntó Dean.<br/>
 -Pues... no -respondió Sam, encogiéndose de hombros-. Cuando hay demonios, suele haber augurios demoníacos...- Por eso se llaman asi, dijo Lucifer, pero Sam continuó-. Patrones climáticos raros, tormentas que no vienen a cuento... <br/>
 -Terneros de dos cabezas -masculló Bobby, mirando hacia el exterior por la ventana de la habitación del motel, viendo las resplandecientes letras de neón azul y rosa que quizá eran más propias de algún tipo de prostíbulo (de hecho cuando Dean y Sam habían entrado les habían ofrecido alquilar la habitación por horas), con el peculiar nombre de SAVAGE COLT MOTEL. Mientras las miraba, la V titiló y se apagó. <br/>
 -Presagios -concluyó Sam-. Y aquí no hay nada. <br/>
 -Me juego una mano a que esto es culpa de Crowley... -gruñó Dean, y Bobby tosió. Los dos hermanos le miraron, pero él negó con la cabeza, bebiendo de su cerveza. <br/>
 Me pido ser quien se la corte, canturreó Lucifer. <br/>
 -Crowley dijo que iba a tener a sus demonios fuera de la Tierra mientras estuviéramos con el asunto de los Leviatanes, no tendría por qué engañarnos -dijo Sam-. Siendo sinceros, ha tenido muchas ocasiones de jodernos y no lo ha hecho.<br/>
 -Y nosotros a él -afirmó Dean, y Sam asintió.<br/>
 -No sé -continuó Sam, cerrando la pantalla del ordenador-. Supongo que mañana podríamos dar una vuelta por el pueblo, y buscar en la biblioteca información que pudiera no estar en internet. <br/>
 -Vale, tú a la biblioteca, yo voy a ver qué encuentro por el pueblo -concluyó Dean-. ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer, Bobby?<br/>
 -Me quedaré en la habitación. Pondré a lavar vuestros calzoncillos y os plancharé las camisetas...<br/>
 -¿Qué? -preguntó Dean.<br/>
 -Que llevo cazando monstruos desde que tú mojabas aún más la cama de lo que lo haces ahora, idiota -gruñó-. Vosotros ya habéis visto Corcoran y creéis que no hay nada más que ver, así que iré a revisarlo yo porque estoy convencido de que os habéis pasado algo por alto. ¿Ibas a decir algo, Sam?<br/>
 -¿Qué? No, Bobby, no...<br/>
 -Bien. Pues me voy a mi habitación a dormir lejos de vuestras feas caras. No me despertéis, no me aviséis, ya os llamaré yo. <br/>
 -¿Estás bien, Bobby? -preguntó Sam, y Bobby se detuvo ante él, resoplando. Iba a contestar, pero negó con la cabeza, puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la habitación, dejando a los dos hermanos mirándose entre ellos sorprendidos. Bobby recorrió el corredor exterior hacia su habitación, y al abrirla, no pudo evitar una risa suave. Crowley estaba allí, sentado sobre la cama, con una botella de vino, dos copas y vestido con pantalones cortos y una camiseta. Bobby suspiró y cerró la puerta detrás de él.<br/>
 -¿Tú también crees que está perdiendo la cabeza? -preguntó Dean, recogiendo los restos de la comida rápida y echándolos en las bolsas de papel que habían traído. Sam se encogió de hombros. <br/>
 -Tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza, Dean. Bueno, desde lo de Castiel supongo que todos las tenemos. <br/>
 -¿Tú estás bien?<br/>
 -Todo controlado.<br/>
 Sí, controladísimo, se rió Lucifer, pero Sam no le hizo el menor caso. <br/>
 -¿De verdad crees que no son demonios, Sam?<br/>
 -No sé. ¿Para qué iban a querer unos demonios a esos chicos? <br/>
 -¿Para qué hacen la mitad de las cosas que hacen? Por sembrar el terror, el caos, el miedo... No sé. Porque es su naturaleza. Son malos. <br/>
 -¿Y arriesgarse a provocar la ira de Crowley? Ahí abajo siguen teniendo a los mejores torturadores del universo... <br/>
 Una ráfaga de aire frío golpeó a Sam, que se giró de inmediato hacia la ventana. Estaba abierta, y varias de las letras del cartel del exterior se habían fundido. <br/>
 -Dean, ¿has abierto tú...?<br/>
 Lo que le golpeó lo hizo con tanta velocidad y tanta fuerza que Sam no pudo decir nada más, y cuando Dean se giró hacia su hermano, sólo vio un borrón que avanzaba a él, con unos resplandecientes ojos rojos... </p><p>Possey, Norte de California. <br/>
 Normalmente la gente asociaba despertar con el canto de los pájaros a un despertar tranquilo, casi idílico. Pero a Bobby le hacía sentir realmente enfermo. Le hubiera encantado abrir la ventana, coger al petirrojo, al cardenal, o a lo que fuera que estaba piando fuera del motel. Pero se limitó a volverse en la cama, y abrió las ojos al ver que estaba vacía. Se incorporó en la cama, y vio a Crowley de pie junto a la ventana, abrochándose los gemelos de la camisa negra. <br/>
 -¿Qué hora es? -masculló Bobby, mirando el reloj de pulsera que había dejado sobre la mesilla, y enarcando las cejas. Eran sólo las cinco y media de la mañana-. Puto pájaro... <br/>
 -La hora en la que el demonio se marcha -sonrió Crowley-. Sigue durmiendo, Bobby Singer. Necesitarás todas tus fuerzas para pasar otro día con el Alce y la Ardilla... <br/>
 -No, creo que hoy voy a pasar el día yo solo. Iré a Corcoran, a ver qué se les pudo pasar por alto. <br/>
 -¿Sólo? No sé si me gusta esa idea. Me reuniré allí contigo.<br/>
 -¿En serio, Fergus? -gruñó Bobby-. Llevo en esto desde...<br/>
 -No busques compararte conmigo en cuanto a edad, sabiduría o experiencia, Robert -sonrió Crowley-. Te funcionará con esos dos, pero conmigo... en fin... Si finalmente vas solo a Corcoran, me reuniré allí contigo. <br/>
 -Pero si los chicos se pasan...<br/>
 -En ese caso, estarás solo. Bueno, con ellos -sonrió Crowley-. ¿Sabes, Bobby Singer? A veces me pregunto qué te da más miedo, que sepan que estás con un diablo o que estás con un hombre. <br/>
 -Eso es una tontería...<br/>
 -Bueno, no recuerdo que Sam tuviera tantos problemas para ir enrollándose por media América con Ruby... y créeme, ella es mucho más zorra que yo -dijo Crowley, abrochándose los botones de la chaqueta-. No te preocupes, sé que son de Texas, y todo el mundo sabe lo que pasa en Texas...  Disfruta de tu día, Robert, te veo luego. <br/>
 Crowley se desvaneció, desdibujado como una sombra, y Bobby tuvo la extraña sensación de que lo último que desaparecía era su sonrisa. Salió de la cama sabiendo que no iba a dormir más, la pregunta del demonio le había turbado más de lo que reconocería ante nadie. Texas no era tan diferente de Dakota del Sur, donde Bobby se había criado, y en fin... Con más de sesenta años, ¿cómo le explicas al mundo que has querido desesperadamente a una mujer en tu vida, pero que de pronto te descubres queriendo estar con un hombre? ¿Y con un demonio? ¿Y con Crowley? Negó con la cabeza, se acercó al teléfono y llamó a la habitación de los chicos. Si él no dormía... ellos tampoco. <br/>
 Nadie descolgó el teléfono. <br/>
 Con el ceño fruncido, Bobby se puso los pantalones, una camisa y sus botas, y salió al pasillo. Las cinco y media era pronto incluso para Sam, a esas horas el riego mental de Dean no estaría ni conectado. Llamó a la puerta, y nadie respondió. <br/>
 Empezó a ponerse nervioso, así que llamó un par de veces más, y con una maldición entre dientes, sacó del bolsillo una ganzúa y con un par de giros, la puerta estaba abierta. Y no había nadie dentro de la habitación. Bobby se apresuró a examinar la habitación. Todo estaba tal y como lo habían dejado anoche, pero era imposible que los chicos se hubieran marchado de allí. Sam no se iría a ningún sitio sin su portátil, y los móviles estaban encima de la mesa. Había otro puñado de móviles en la mesilla que separaba las camas, y habían dejado todas las armas, incluyendo el cuchillo de Ruby. <br/>
 -Mierda -masculló Bobby, cogiendo de una de las bolsas el medidor de actividad electromagnética de Sam, y encendiéndolo. El aparato empezó a pitar de inmediato-. Mierda. <br/>
 Bobby sintió una corriente fría procedente de la ventana abierta de la habitación, y supo lo que iba a encontrar incluso antes de verlo. Porque efectivamente, allí estaba, en el quicio de la ventana. Azufre. <br/>
 Finalmente, parecía que sí que iba a necesitar a Crowley. <br/>
 </p><p>Corcoran, Norte de California.</p><p> -Odio esto -gruñó Crowley, sacudiéndose el polvo de las solapas y los puños de la chaqueta mientras miraba a su alrededor, con los ojos puestos en las escasas estructuras de madera seca que habían formado el poblado abandonado de Corcoran-. Jamás entenderé el empeño de los yanquis de construir ciudades en mitad del desierto y luego sorprenderse cuando se convierten en inhabitables. ¿Teníais algo en contra del agua?<br/>
 Bobby no respondió al demonio, frunció el ceño y señaló hacia el salón de Corcoran, abriendo las puertas de un empujón, y Crowley se siguió. Y dentro fue Crowley el que frunció el ceño y miró extrañado a su alrededor. Bobby revisó las lecturas de uno de sus medidores de magnetismo y escuchó el zumbido de las energías existentes en aquel lugar, y lanzó un bufido.<br/>
 -Esto es el Chernobyl magnético... -dijo, volviéndose hacia Crowley, y señaló hacia las ventanas-. Allí es donde los chicos encontraron el azufre.... Oye... ¿qué te pasa?<br/>
 -No lo sé -respondió el demonio-. Aquí hay algo...<br/>
 -¿Demonios? ¿Es cosa de tu gente?<br/>
 -No, de mi gente no... ¿Llevas alguno de esos cuchillos que tanto os gusta llevar encima? <br/>
 -El cuchillo de Ruby lo tienen los chicos...<br/>
 -Con uno de caza normal me vale, te pediría una cuchilla de afeitar, pero es obvio que no las usas demasiado. Quiero un poco de sangre, no hacerme el hara kiri, Robert-San. <br/>
 -Toma -respondió Bobby, seco, pasándole a Crowley un cuchillo que sacó de una funda en su tobillo, con una hoja con un filo afilado y ligeramente curvado y otro lleno de dientes de peligroso aspecto. Crowley enarcó las cejas, lanzó un suspiro y se pasó el filo por la palma de la mano, dejando que brotase un hilo de sangre oscura, casi negra, con la que después de devolver a Bobby el cuchillo, comenzó a trazar un complejo símbolo en la pared-. ¿Qué haces?<br/>
 -Lo mío -respondió el demonio-. Los ángeles tienen sus pintadas mágicas, y nosotros las nuestras. Bueno, y vosotros las vuestras, que estoy cansado de vuestros círculos de contención cada vez que levantáis el teléfono. <br/>
 -¿Y para qué quieres ese círculo ahora?<br/>
 -Porque aquí hay algo que no termino de entender, Robert. Y eso es algo que no estoy acostumbrado a encontrarme, y ni me gustan las sorpresas ni me siento cómodo con las cosas que no comprendo. Échate un par de pasos para atrás, no me gustaría que nada de lo que pudiera pasar te hiciera daño, cielo... <br/>
 -¿Qué? -preguntó Bobby mientras Crowley se limitaba a mandarle un beso antes de girarse hacia el diseño de círculos, espirales y letras en hebreo y alzar sus brazos. <br/>
 -Testor coram penetrare et tenebras noctem cruore, occultae veritatis lumen atrae voco revelare... <br/>
 La voz de Crowley se interrumpió cuando algo vibró en el centro del salón, algo que le golpeó con tanta fuerza que le hizo volar, atravesando la mitad de la estancia hasta arrojarle contra una ventana, que estalló en docenas de cristales rotos mientras el demonio salía del salón, con un grito de Bobby, que apenas había podido ver una vibración del aire ante ellos. Corrió fuera y se arrodilló junto a Crowley, que se giró a duras penas para vomitar sangre y bilis. <br/>
 -¡Fergus! -gritó Bobby, angustiado-. ¡Qué...!<br/>
 -Estoy bien, Robert... -masculló Crowley, escupiendo-. Y te agradecería que no me llamaras Fergus cuando no estemos en la cama... Me desubicas...<br/>
 -¿Qué cojones ha pasado ahí dentro, Crowley? -preguntó Bobby, mientras el demonio se sentaba en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la pared. <br/>
 -Que creo que vamos a tener que dar por perdidos a tus chicos. Aquí hay dioses de por medio, Robert. Dioses antiguos... y muy poderosos... <br/>
 <br/>
 -¿A esto te referías cuando hablabas de "investigar"? -preguntó Crowley, siseando entre dientes mientras Bobby le hacía un gesto para que guardara silencio. La bibliotecaria les miró con gesto serio, y al tiempo curioso-. ¿Y por qué tengo que hacerme pasar por un tal Agente Taylor? <br/>
 -Porque los otros estaban cogidos -masculló Bobby, sonriendo hacia la bibliotecaria mientras le señalaba a Crowley un lugar en el que sentarse-. Hemos tenido suerte, hay sitios donde no hay registros de prensa, pero en este pueblo aunque no los tengan microfilmados, están encuadernados...<br/>
 -Gloria a Dios en las Alturas, que afortunados somos... -suspiró Crowley, dando una palmada en la mesa mientras Bobby le lanzaba una nueva mirada azorada y dejaba sobre ella un buen montón de pesados libros encuadernados de verde y con las fechas en el lomo-. ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer aquí?<br/>
 -Buscar cosas que te parezcan raras.<br/>
 -Tú. Con traje. Eres... extraño... <br/>
 -Fenómenos extraños, Crowley -gruñó Bobby-. Cosas que pudieran tener que ver con esos dioses antiguos que dices haber sentido, y que nos ayuden a darle un sentido a todo esto. No sé, sacrificios humanos, tormentas extrañas, lluvias de peces... no sé, lo que se te ocurra. <br/>
 -Lo mejor que podemos hacer es irnos de aquí cuanto antes -suspiró Crowley, abriendo uno de los libros-. Mikonos es perfecta en este tiempo, tú, yo, una playa desierta, una botella de vino griego... <br/>
 -Los chicos, Crowley.<br/>
 -Ah, claro, los chicos. Tenemos que salvar a la Ardilla y al Alce... <br/>
 -Shhhhh.. -chistó desde la entrada la bibliotecaria, y Crowley miró a su alrededor, encogiéndose de hombros. La biblioteca estaba vacía, así que no había nadie a quien pudieran molestar. <br/>
 -A los libros -susurró Bobby, acercándose a la estantería a por otro montón de anuarios. Cuando se dio la vuelta, se sorprendió al ver que el demonio había distribuido los libros abiertos por encima de la mesa y hacía oscilar sobre ellos un péndulo de plata que desprendía un ácido humo negro-. ¿Qué cojones estás haciendo?<br/>
 -Acelerar el proceso... -respondió el demonio, y las hojas de los libros comenzaron a moverse solas, mientras los ojos de Crowley seguían el movimiento del péndulo, señalando uno de los libros que tenía Bobby en las manos-. Ese lo necesito. Y ese de la estantería, el volumen tres de 1921. <br/>
 -Crowley... -siseó Bobby, pero la bibliotecaria había vuelto a su ordenador a comprobar algunos datos, y daba pequeños golpes a la torre del equipo.<br/>
 -Déjala, estará ocupada un rato intentando que no se borre todo el catálogo informatizado de la biblioteca. Quizá otra vez, sea más simpática con sus visitas. <br/>
 Las páginas de los libros se fueron estabilizando mientras la oscilación del péndulo se iba deteniendo hasta que quedó completamente rígido, y Crowley lo recogió y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. El demonio tomó uno de los volúmenes y lo puso ante Bobby.<br/>
 -Este es el primer registro de desapariciones en la zona. Dos años de que Theresa Marley acabara con todos los pobladores de Corcoran. Unos colonos holandeses acamparon al norte de Possey, en un sitio que llamaban Los Viejos Árboles. Uno de los hombres del pueblo acudió al campamento porque llevaban más de diez días sin verlos, y se encontró con que lo habían abandonado, pero sin llevarse nada. Había comida pudriéndose en los platos, como si hubieran decidido marcharse de pronto durante la cena. Hay varias noticias relativas a Theresa Marley y lo ocurrido en Corcoran, y me llama la atención que dos meses antes, hubo una tormenta en la zona que destruyó Los Viejos Árboles. ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que cuatro rayos consecutivos caigan en cuatro árboles petrificados en el desierto de California?<br/>
 -¿Pocas?<br/>
 -Tan pocas que entra dentro del ámbito de lo que no debería ocurrir. Bien, seguimos. Hay desapariciones parecidas cada seis o siete años desde lo de Corcoran, siempre dos o tres personas y sin dejar rastro alguno. Y más tormentas, claro, aunque parece que la gente terminó por acostumbrarse, en algún momento después de 1956 pasaron de ocupar las primeras páginas a convertirse en anécdotas en el interior del periódico. ¿Podemos irnos ya?<br/>
 -Hay veces que te mataría, y hay otras... <br/>
 -¿Otras en las que...?<br/>
 -Olvídalo -gruñó Bobby-. Entonces, ¿de qué dios se trata? ¿A quién estamos buscando?<br/>
 -No te equivoques, Robert -suspiró Crowley, empezando a cerrar libros-. Esto es algo antiguo, anterior a que los dioses tuvieran siquiera nombres. Imagina el tiempo anterior al fuego, quizá incluso anterior a que el hombre aprendiera a tallar la piedra, tiempos en los que las cosas quizá ni siquiera tenían nombre. La oscuridad, el relámpago, el sol, el sueño, la muerte... ¿Quién sabe? <br/>
 -Bien, ahora, me estás dando miedo -dijo Bobby, y Crowley se encogió de hombros.<br/>
 -Cuando el ser humano los fue dejando atrás, muchos de ellos se perdieron, cayeron por las grietas de la razón y la sinrazón, y desaparecieron. Pero otros... se enquistaron en este mundo. Olvidados, hambrientos, al margen de cosas tan nimias para ellos como ángeles o demonios. O Leviatanes. Esto no es una criatura que haga pasteles de navidad y a la que vayas a matar con una estaca en el corazón, Robert. <br/>
 -¿Y qué vamos a hacer?<br/>
 -¿Mikonos?<br/>
 -Crowley...<br/>
 -No lo sé, Robert. No lo sé. <br/>
 <br/>
 Los dos guardaban silencio mientras Bobby conducía hacia el motel, con el ceño fruncido. Sus pistas habían acabado de forma abrupta en lo que al cazador le parecía un callejón sin salida. No sabía dónde estaban los chicos, no sabía cómo encontrarlos, y por lo que sabía, ningún cazador se había enfrentado nunca a algo como lo que Crowley le había contado. Y sin embargo... <br/>
 -¿Por qué había azufre en Corcoran? -gruñó, y Crowley le miró con el ceño fruncido.<br/>
 -¿Qué?<br/>
 -Detrás de esto hay una especie de dios primigenio... perfecto. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver ese dios con el azufre? El azufre es cosa de demonios, Crowley. ¿Por qué había azufre en Corcoran entonces?<br/>
 -No creo que... -comenzó a decir Crowley y en ese momento guardó silencio.<br/>
 -¿Qué?<br/>
 -Vamos a Corcoran -dijo el demonio-. No puede ser y probablemente sea una gilipollez, pero... vamos a Corcoran. <br/>
 Bobby asintió, tomó un desvío para hacer un cambio de sentido, y luego se giró de nuevo hacia Crowley.<br/>
 -¿Eso es lo único que me vas a contar?<br/>
 -No quiero crearte falsas esperanzas, Robert -gruñó el demonio-. Pero hay algo extraño.<br/>
 -¿Más que un dios antiguo y sin nombre?<br/>
 -Oh, ya lo creo que sí... algo que ha conseguido que yo deje pasar ese detalle, y eso que el Alce y la Ardilla lo vieron desde el principio. El azufre. <br/>
 -¿Volvemos a Corcoran porque te has despistado?<br/>
 -Yo no me despisto nunca, Robert -dijo Crowley con una sonrisa. Y después, ya no dijo nada hasta que llegaron al pueblo abandonado. Estaba anocheciendo, y Bobby sacó del maletero un par de linternas, dejando una en manos del demonio, que enarcó las dejas.<br/>
 -¿Crees que necesito esto?<br/>
 -No, seguro que no. Pero si te empiezan a brillar los ojos o algo así, no quisiera dispararte con un cartucho de sal, si puedo evitarlo. Así que enciende la linterna -gruñó Bobby, mientras se echaba al hombro la escopeta y se aseguraba de que llevaba cartuchos preparados en los bolsillos del chaleco de campo que se había puesto sobre la camisa. Crowley enarcó las cejas y encendió la linterna, apuntando hacia el salón... pero no se dirigió hacia él-. El azufre estaba en las ventanas, deberíamos entrar, ¿no?<br/>
 -¿Dónde ejecutaron a Theresa Marley? ¿Aquí en Corcoran?<br/>
 -Sí, los alguaciles de Possey realizaron la ejecución aquí. Pero no hay restos de ella, la quemaron y...<br/>
 -Se la echaron a los gatos, sí, una idea malísima pero muy extendida desde que en Alemania empezaron a sacar manuales para quemar brujas en el siglo XVI. ¿Sabes lo que creó aquí Theresa Marley, Robert? Un agujero negro para todo lo negativo, para cualquier cosa que estuviera libre o perdida, un faro. <br/>
 -¿Para dioses perdidos? <br/>
 -Y para demonios rebeldes -gruñó Crowley, señalando con la linterna un patíbulo que parecía congelado en el tiempo, de no ser porque tiempo atrás la soga debía de haberse podrido, y ahora mismo sólo era un poste que se alzaba sobre una trampilla abierta. Crowley saltó al patíbulo se asomó a la trampilla, puso la mano en el vacío con los dedos extendidos y siseó algo entre dientes, algo que Bobby no entendió, pero que hizo que la oscuridad pareciera crujir, y el cazador creyó ver chispas de luz roja que formaban un círculo repleto de extraños símbolos, pero que se desvaneció antes de que fuera realmente consciente de lo que había visto-. Bien. <br/>
 -¿Bien? ¿Y ahora qué?<br/>
 -Ahora, a esperar.<br/>
 -¿A esperar?<br/>
 -Sí, no mucho tiempo, pero a esperar. ¿Te apetece uno rápido y salvaje?<br/>
 -Se te está yendo la cabeza, demonio... -gruñó Bobby, y Crowley sonrió, sentándose en la plataforma del patíbulo y encogiéndose de hombros.<br/>
 -En fin, luego nos quejamos de que no pasamos tiempo juntos... <br/>
 Veinte minutos después, Bobby frunció el ceño cuando empezó a escuchar el ruido de una moto que se aproximaba por el camino desde Possey, y el cazador preparó la escopeta, pero Crowley seguía tranquilamente sentado en la plataforma y canturreando The Yellow Rose of Texas. Cinco minutos después, aparecía por el camino un hombre joven, de unos treinta años, vestido con un pantalón corto y una camiseta, como si hubiera saltado directamente de la cama a la moto. Miró aturdido a Bobby, pero enseguida sus ojos se clavaron el Crowley y se cubrieron de negro. <br/>
 -Crowley... -dijo, con voz grave y ronca.<br/>
 -Para ti, soy Su Majestad -respondió él, saltando de la plataforma-. Hacía mucho que sabía nada de ti, Sebastién. Demasiado, ahora que soy consciente de ello. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?<br/>
 -No sé a qué se refiere... Su Majestad...<br/>
 -Venga ya, Sebastién -rió Crowley-. Me la has jugado, y quiero saber cómo lo has hecho. Ahora. <br/>
 -Ehm... Crowley -masculló Bobby-. ¿Ese es el tema?<br/>
 -Es el tema uno. Luego pasaremos al tema dos. ¿Sebastién?<br/>
 -Lágrimas de Azar -gruñó Sebastién-. Me costó una fortuna en almas conseguirlo, pero veo que no ha servido de mucho. <br/>
 -No, deberías felicitar al vendedor, han cumplido perfectamente su función, yo estaba completamente engañado... te ha descubierto el humano. <br/>
 -Fantástico -replicó Sebastién-. ¿Alguno fuma? ¿No? Me has llamado con tanta fuerza que no he podido ni coger un cigarrillo... <br/>
 -¿Qué haces aquí, Sebastién? -preguntó Crowley, y el otro se encogió de hombros.<br/>
 -Nunca me has caído bien, Crowley, y sé lo que has hecho con los partidarios de Lucifer... y también sé que es lo mismo que hubiera hecho Lucifer con los tuyos si las cosas se hubieran dado de otra manera, así que no te lo voy a echar en cara. Pero tuve la oportunidad de conseguir las Lágrimas de Azar... y lo hice. Así que supongo que os olvidasteis todos de mi, por un tiempo...<br/>
 -Hubieras seguido olvidado de no haber sido demasiado curioso, Sebastién, esa fue siempre tu debilidad. <br/>
 -Touché -suspiró Sebastién-. Pero esa criatura, Crowley... es tan... magnífica... Tenía que verlo...<br/>
 -¿La has visto? -intervino Bobby-. ¿Sabes dónde se ha llevado a la gente a la que ha capturado?<br/>
 -¿Y si dijera ahora que ella no hace capturas, cazador? Sí, sé quién eres y quiénes eran ellos... Sam y Dean Winchester... Creo que fue uno de los momentos más estimulantes de mi vida...<br/>
 Bobby hizo crujir los cartuchos en la escopeta y apuntó a Sebastién, pero Crowley le hizo un gesto, y el cazador bajó el arma gruñendo. <br/>
 -Estaba atada a los Cinco Árboles, ¿sabes? -dijo Sebastién, con los ojos nublados, como si estuviera recordando algo grandioso-. Siglos de hambre, capaz solo de alimentarse de aquellos que se acercaban a su prisión. Y entonces, un rayo... y la libertad. Y encontró una seguidora devota en Theresa Marley... y en lo que hizo aquí... <br/>
 -Dónde están, Sebastién -dijo Crowley, y Sebastién se encogió de hombros.<br/>
 -En los Cinco Árboles -gruñó este-. Supongo que los milenios de vida sólo te convierten en un ser aún más de costumbres... <br/>
 -Perfecto, Sebastién, es suficiente -le interrumpió Crowley, cerrando la mano y señalándole-. Continuaremos esta conversación... en casa. <br/>
 El demonio recién llegado lanzó un grito cuando una nube oscura fue arrancada de su interior, escapando por su boca y desvaneciéndose, mientras su anfitrión caía al suelo, desmadejado y entre gemidos ahogados. Bobby corrió hacia él y comprobó que su corazón seguía latiendo. Suponía que se recuperaría. Con el tiempo, y al menos físicamente. <br/>
 -¿Crees que están vivos? -preguntó Bobby, y Crowley se encogió de hombros. <br/>
 -¿Sabes lo que es un holocausto, Robert?<br/>
 -Un sacrificio. <br/>
 -Sí. Y eso es lo que va a alimentar a la diosa... un holocausto... Si va a matarlos, lo hará a todos juntos... y pronto. Quizá lleguemos a tiempo. </p><p> Esto sí que puede ser un problema... Sammy, guaperas... despierta... <br/>
 La voz de Lucifer resonó en la cabeza de Sam, que sintió una punzada de dolor a través de los ojos y hasta su nuca, como si le estuvieran clavando una aguja entre las cejas. Abrió los ojos con esfuerzo, y trató de llevarse la mano a la cabeza... pero no pudo, y eso le dio la fuerza suficiente para abrirlos del todo y soltar todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones cuando vio lo que tenía a su alrededor. <br/>
 Estaban en algún punto del desierto, sin nada a su alrededor más que un cielo negro como la tinta y cuajado de estrellas, y una luna llena que parecía ocupar la mitad del horizonte. Había visto en fotografías y algún documental imágenes parecidas a aquel lugar, algún tipo de árboles de tipo arizónico que con el paso de los siglos se habían convertido en piedra, pero jamás habría imaginado que pudiera ver algo así desde dentro. El tiempo había creado grietas en los árboles, y él estaba atado y encajado en una de ellas. Había más árboles a su alrededor, al menos otros cuatro según creía, aunque no podía moverse para asegurarse, ni para ver si había más gente como él allí, en el resto de los árboles.<br/>
 -¿Dean? -llamó Sam, con la voz ronca y la garganta seca por la sed y el polvo, pero no recibió respuesta. Trató de moverse, pero estaba encajado en el árbol de tal manera que le era imposible moverse un centímetro, lo que explicaba al dolor sordo que recorría todo su cuerpo, especialmente en los hombros, la espalda y las rodillas, los puntos donde la madera petrificada se hundía de manera más inmisericorde en su cuerpo. También se dio cuenta en ese momento de que estaba desnudo. <br/>
 Algo se movió en la oscuridad del desierto, justo entre los árboles, y Sam sintió un escalofrío cuando distinguió unos ojos del color gélido del hielo que se clavaban en él. La luz de la luna pareció siluetear a una mujer desnuda, de piel oscura y cabellos enredados, de caderas y hombros anchos, acuclillada y dibujando algo en el pétreo suelo con los dedos. Sam estaba convencido de que había comenzado a hablar, pero lo hacía con una voz gutural y en un idioma que parecía hecho de crujidos y chasquidos del que Sam no entendía ni una palabra... Pero en una de las manos sostenía un cuchillo que parecía estar tallado en algún tipo de piedra afilada, y el brillo demente de sus ojos no le transmitían a Sam ningún tipo de buena vibración. <br/>
 Sammy, tío, haz algo... <br/>
 -Exorcizamus te, omnis inmundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii...-se esforzó Sam en decir, pero la mujer se acercó hacia él tan rápida que ni siquiera la vio moverse antes de tenerla encima, con el cuchillo de piedra en la mano. Hundió el cuchillo en el brazo de Sam y él gritó, y la sangre comenzó a fluir... vaporizándose y rodeando a la mujer, que parecía estar hecha por completo de oscuridad. Trató de controlar el dolor  y continuar con el exorcismo, aunque ni siquiera sabía si aquello servía de algo-, omnio legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica... <br/>
 La mujer hizo caso omiso de la voz de Sam, y se dirigió hacia otro de los árboles, donde hundió de nuevo el cuchillo en algo, y Sam entendió que había alguien allí, pues escuchó un grito, la voz de una mujer. ¿Podría ser Jenna, la chica desaparecida? Tomó aire y gritó aún más.<br/>
 -Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica...<br/>
 -Eh, diosecita... -dijo alguien y Sam se quedó sin aliento al reconocer la voz. ¿Qué hacía allí Crowley?-. Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero... ¡Hágase la Luz!<br/>
 Un resplandor apagado inundó el espacio que hasta ese momento había ocupado la oscuridad, como si el propio aire brillara. Sam pudo ver los árboles con nitidez, y a Dean encajado en el árbol situado frente a él, con una postura absurda y casi inverosímil, como si el propio tronco fosilizado se lo estuviera tragando. Dean estaba abriendo los ojos en ese momento, y parecía confuso... y aún así puso un gesto de incomodidad cuando vio que su hermano estaba desnudo... <br/>
 Sí, así es él, masculló Lucifer mientras los ojos de Sam se clavaban en la mujer que estaba entre los árboles. Estaba desnuda, y había algo en su aspecto que a Sam le recordaba a un lobo, aunque estaba convencido de que no era una mujer lobo. Crowley la había llamado "diosa"... <br/>
 La mujer alzó la mano y Sam sintió que algo golpeaba a Crowley y reverberaba en todo el claro petrificado con tal fuerza que Sam pensó que el demonio debía haber quedado reducido a pulpa, pero al parecer estaba preparado para algo así, por que resistió el golpe, con los brazos cruzados en aspa ante él, como si estuviera sosteniendo algún tipo de escudo. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí Crowley? <br/>
 -¿Te hemos aguado el banquete, diosecita? -sonrió Crowley, y Sam tuvo la impresión de que el demonio se estaba esforzando por atraer la atención de aquella mujer. Y sin embargo, algo en el interior de Sam le decía que aquella criatura podría partir en dos a Crowley como ni siquiera un Leviatán podría hacerlo-. Ven a comerme a mí, aunque te aviso que quizá te resulte desagradable...<br/>
 La diosa gritó y la oscuridad que había fuera del nimbo de luz que había creado Crowley  pareció moverse, temblar, y una lanza hecha de pura negrura voló de sus manos en dirección al demonio, que cruzó de nuevo los brazos ante el pecho, pero esta vez se escuchó un sonido parecido al de un cristal al romperse y la oscuridad se hundió afilada en el pecho de Crowley, arrojándole varios metros hacia atrás. La diosa se acercó a él mientras la luz se extinguía poco a poco, y Sam quiso gritar, pero no tenía aire y su sangre seguía brotando como una nube. Los ojos de Dean se abrieron como platos y Sam estuvo pensando en darle un grito, "¡Sí, yo también tengo pene!", pero le parecía fuera de lugar. Luego se dio cuenta de que Dean no le miraba a él, cuando Bobby hizo su aparición entre los árboles, sujetando dos botellas de cristal con mechas de trapo ardiente, y las arrojó con un grito contra la mujer, con un grito de ira que sorprendió a Sam. Las botellas golpearon a la diosa y estallaron con sendas llamaradas, iluminando el desierto con una luz roja y ardiente. La mujer gritó, un grito gutural y amargo, mientras se giraba hacia Bobby. Sam intentó gritar de nuevo. <br/>
 -¡Bobby!... -escuchó que Dean lanzaba un grito ahogado, y en ese momento, tras la diosa, Crowley se alzó, tambaleándose y con el rostro descompuesto por la furia y el dolor, mientras empuñaba lo que parecía ser una rama afilada de madera petrificada... con la que atravesó el pecho de la diosa. <br/>
 Su voz se apagó... y comenzó a deshacerse en cenizas arrastradas por el viento... Crowley cayó de rodillas y sonrió.<br/>
 -Al final tenías razón y una estaca de madera acaba con cualquier dios... -bromeó el demonio antes de desplomarse. </p><p>Possey. Norte de California. <br/>

 -...¿y Crowley vino aquí para ayudarte? -preguntó Dean, dándole un trago a la cerveza, haciendo que Bobby suspirara de nuevo y clavara sus ojos en Dean.<br/>
 -No. Vino a buscar a un demonio rebelde. Hice un hechizo y le obligué a ayudarme contra la diosa para salvaros. ¿Necesitas un dibujo, idiota?<br/>
 -Eh, tranquilo, aún estoy traumatizado. He visto demasiada carne...<br/>
 -Dean....<br/>
 -Sam, nunca podré volver a mirarte a los ojos...<br/>
 -Bobby tiene razón, eres idiota -concluyó Sam-. Me hubiera gustado poder darle las gracias. <br/>
 -Bueno, creo que no aceptará vuestro agradecimiento -masculló Bobby-. Y necesitaba recuperarse. <br/>
 -¿Las heridas eran muy graves? -preguntó Sam, y Dean negó con la cabeza.<br/>
 -Es un demonio, bicho malo nunca muere... <br/>
 -Joder, Dean -gruñó Bobby, pero guardó silencio y se limitó a salir de la habitación del motel, quedándose en la baranda de fuera, mirando hacia el patio casi vacío. No había sido fácil, pero había conseguido sacar a Sam, Dean, a la pareja desaparecida y a otra chica de la que no habían oído hablar de las grietas de los árboles, pero Crowley no se había quedado. No había dejado que lo vieran, pero la herida que le había provocado la lanza de la diosa oscura parecía rezumar algún tipo de icor negro y viscoso, y había decidido volver al infierno de inmediato. <br/>
 Dean miró a Sam, encogiéndose de hombros, y Sam negó con la cabeza. <br/>
 -Lo de la diosa de la oscuridad sin nombre debe ser de lo más raro con lo que nos hemos encontrado en mucho tiempo... -suspiró Sam, saliendo a la baranda, apoyándose para estar con Bobby-. Y ha dado bastante miedo, la verdad. <br/>
 -Sí -gruñó Sam.<br/>
 -Aunque hay más cosas que dan miedo -continuó diciendo Sam-. Los cambios, las tradiciones...<br/>
 -¿Qué estás diciendo, Sam?<br/>
 -No lo sé, Bobby. Sólo que... en fin, sabes que eres como un padre para nosotros, y que si algún día estuvieras... no sé, luchando contra la oscuridad... nos gustaría estar ahí contigo. Somos familia. <br/>
 Bobby guardó silencio y tras unos segundos asintió con la cabeza. <br/>
 -Todo está bien, Sam. No te preocupes.<br/>
 -Bobby...<br/>
 -Todo bien, Sam. <br/>
 -Claro, Bobby. Todo bien. <br/>
 Sam volvió dentro y cerró la puerta, dejando a Bobby asomado al patio. Dio un trago a su cerveza, arrugó la lata y la tiró a una papelera. Ojalá fuera tan fácil como acabar con una diosa. Ojalá... <br/>
 Crowley estaba allí, en un reflejo en una de las ventanas del corredor, y Bobby se quedó quieto, petrificado. El demonio sonreía.<br/>
 -Mikonos, Robert. Mikonos... <br/>
 Y desapareció.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>